Divergent Middle school
by divergentlover33
Summary: Tris is new to Divergent Middle School and meets a blue eyed stranger. Not too good at summaries, but my stories a lout better.
1. Chapter 1

Tris POV,

I wake up in the morning to the sound of my alarm clock. Today is the day, I have been regretting this day since found out we were moving. I slowly walk to my bathroom and hop into the shower. Once I am done dry my hair I walk into my closet I put on a pair of black jeans with a couple of tares, and a navy blue sweatshirt. I let my hair stay down in its natural waves. I then put on a light shade of pink eye shadow, and eyeliner.

Caleb starts to pound on my door and yell " Beatrice hurry up! I don't want to be late on our first day!"

Caleb is always the teacher's pet and a know it all. I do love him, but 90% of the time he is really on my nerves. I grab my book bag and run out the door. Since I only have 5 min. Till the bus comes I grab an apple then hurry out the door. I make it to the bus stop just as it arrives. I get on and find an empty seat towards the 10 minutes into the ride a boy walks right up to me.

"What's up doll face, my name is Peter." He says.

Something about his presence makes me uneasy.

" Please leave me alone." I say quietly and politely.

" I know your your new here, so let me explain something. At this school when I want something, I get it." He says while placing his hand right above my knee. I try to take his hand off me, but his grip is too strong. The more I try the harder his grip becomes. I'm gritting my teeth trying not to cry.

"Please stop." I whisper.

He puts his finger up to his chin pretending to think. "Nope" He says popping the "p".

That's when a boy with eyes that almost look like an ocean walks up to us and says to Peter

" Leave her alone, Peter" He says leaning on to the seat.

Peter smiles innocently and says " Now why would I do that when both of us are having a great time. Right gorgeous?" He gives me a look saying to say right.

I look at the boy with the ocean eyes and quietly say " Please help me."

Peter tightens his grip and I wince.

" Get out of here Peter." He says now thru clenched teeth. Why is he so mad? I guess he just really hates Peter. Peter gives me one more squeeze time really hard and walks off. As soon as he realises his hand I place my hand on top of my already bruising leg. I feel someone sit next to me on the seat and look over to see who is next to me. It is the boy with the ocean eyes. Now that he is closer I can see them better and get lost in them easily.

"Are you Okay?" He asks with concern. All I can do is nod. He carefully removes my hand to look at my bruises. When touches me a bolt of electricity goes thru me. Now Looking at him I see how handsome he is. I mentally slap myself. You just met him Beatrice snap out of it.

I finally speak up " What am I going to tell my parents?"

"Do you play any sports?" He asks

"Yeah, track"

" Say during tryouts you were doing you hurtles and hit your leg on one."

I can't help but smile and say "Thank you."

He also smiles and says "You're welcome. I am Four"

"Beatrice"

" You don't look like a Beatrice can I call you Tris?"

" Sure." I love that name way better than Beatrice

Four POV,

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. As I get out of bed I wince from the new slashes of last night's beatings. I get into the shower, I make the water extra cold so it numbs my back. After my shower I put on my jeans, and sweatshirt. I then look at the clock and see I have 10 mins till I need to leave, so I go downstairs and grab a granola bar and check my messages.

I have one from Zeke and 3 from sluts I don't care at all about. I delete those and go to Zekes.

" _I heard there is a new chick….. hope she's cute._ "- Zeke

" _You have a girlfriend Zeke, you shouldn't care if shes cute! Plus all I hope is she isn't a slut."_ -4

" _Guess your right, gtg"- Zeke_

I look at the clock and see it is 7:15 I head out of my house and go to the bus stop. I get on the bus and are met with a set of beautiful stormy blue eyes, soon do I realize that those eyes have tears in them. Look to the left and see Peter, I quickly connect the dots. I walk over to her and Peter.

Once I get there I say to Peter " Leave her alone, Peter." I say to Peter through clenched teeth. Why did I say that through clenched teeth… Do I _like_ her? No, I can't I don't even know her name. Peter snaps me out of my thinking when he says " Now why would I do that when both of us are having a great time? Right, gorgeous." he says smiling innocently. I scoff under my breath. He looks with a look trying to get her to agree. She glances at me and says barely above a whisper "Please help me." He then tightens his grip on her leg and she winces. I have to use all my power not to yell " Get out of here, Peter" I say thru clenched teeth again. He then leaves.

She gently places her hand on top of her already forming bruise. I sit next to her, she looks over I now have a better look of her eyes and get lost in them, a little too easily. I then come back to senses after staring for a while that she is hurt. I break the silence by saying "Are you ok?" I Ask concerned. She lightly nods her head. I also nod my head I then remove her hand.

A jolt of electricity goes thru me. I can see through my peripheral vision I see her look at me and I wonder if she felt it too. The bruise is really bad it makes me want to wince just looking at it, imagine how it must feel. She finally ask " What am I going to tell my parents?" Her voice is beautiful. So is her hair and eyes. I mentally slap myself. I just met her and I am already falling for her.

I then remember her question and answer " Do you do any sports?" I ask. She responds "Yeah I do track." Good. I say " Tell them that when you were trying out you were doing hurdles and hit your leg on one." She smiles and says "Thank you" I can't but help smile also and reply " Your welcome" I then add realizing she doesn't know my name." I'm Four" "Beatrice" She replies.

I look at her, she looks to strong for a name like a Beatrice. Then an idea comes to my mind. I then ask her " You don't look like a Beatrice, can I call you Tris?" she smiles. God her smile. She then repiles "sure". I stare at her the whole way to school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, if you see any typos or have any ideas just tell me! Thanks Ab446, and PrincessFlaree for commenting! Here is the story!**

Tris POV,

As Four and I are walking off the bus he asks me "Do you know where the office is?" he asks a little bit to eager. I chuckle to myself and answer "No, can you show me where it is?" For some odd reason I really want him to say yes. I wonder do I _like_ him? Even if I did he would never go for someone like me flat chested, skinny, and sickly pale. I sigh.

I almost forgot asking him about the office. "Yeah, sure." he replies with a small smile which I return. We walk to the office. Once we get there Four and I stand in line each to get our schedules. Suddenly a girl comes up to Four and says " Hey baby I missed you over the summer." she says while batting her eyelashes. I suddenly feel jealous. I inwardly sigh. I should've known he has a girlfriend.

What he says next really surprises me, "Go away Lauren, You know we are not together and have never been. And I am still not interested." He says not hiding the fact he is annoyed. I smile a little bit. He doesn't have a girlfriend! But, even if was looking for one he wouldn't choose me for the same reasons for why he wouldn't like me. She finally leaves, and Four says to me "Sorry about Lauren. She has been trying to be my girlfriend for at least one year now." I give him a reassuring smile." It's fine.".

He smiles back at me. Before I know it it is my turn. "Beatrice Prior, but can you change my name to Tris in the system?" I see in my peripheral vision Four perk up, because I used the nickname he gave me " Sure thing." The secretary answers. Before she gets my schedule she asks Four his name. "Four Eaton." Eaton, why does that sound so familiar.

"You are new right Tris?" She asks me I nod. "Great, Four has the exact same schedule and your lockers are right next to each other." we each smile a this. "Can you show Tris around?"

"Sure thing!" Four answers almost immediately. I chuckle softly. He then blushed realizing how eager he sounded. The secretary, which I now realize her name is Tori. She hands us each our schedule smiling.

We walk out of the office together. He looks down at his schedule and then tells me to follow him. We are walking when a girl shoves me into a locker. "What the heck Lauren!" Four shouts. She ignores him and says "Stay away from Four." She then storms away. "Don't worry about her. She's so weak she couldn't kill a fly if she tried." he scuffs. " You ok?" He says with the same worried expression as before. " Yeah" I smile weakly at him. Great first day Tris first I almost miss the bus, then I get a bruise from Peter, then get shoved into a locker.

Four POV,

I really want to spend more time with her so I ask her " Do you know where the office" I ask more eager than I mean too. She chuckles to herself. She's Adorable when she does that. "No, can you show me where it is?" YES! Wait she is just new, and does not know where anything is. She would never like someone like me that is so broken. I sigh inwardly. But I hear her sigh out loud. I wonder why.

I almost forget about answering her question I answer right away not wanting her to think I am ignoring her. "Yeah, sure" I reply with a small smile knowing she would never like me. She returns the smile. I get butterflies every time she smiles. When we reach the office we stand in line to get our schedules. All of a sudden Lauren, one of the many sluts of this school comes over says "Hey baby, I missed you over the summer." She says while batting her eyelashes I glance over at Tris and see something I've never seen in her eyes before. Jealousy?

She turns away and slumps her shoulders a bit. I have to act fast is I don't want Tris to get the wrong idea. "Go away Lauren, you know we are not together and have never been. And I am still not interested." I say not hiding the fact I'm annoyed. I see Tris perk up a bit. I fight the urge to smile while Lauren is still here. It cannot be the fact i'm single. Because Tris is so perfect while I'm broken. I still smile a little bit though because I still like seeing her happy. I then remember the whole lauren incident. I then say "Sorry about Lauren, she has been trying to be my girlfriend for a year now."

She smiles at me and says "It's fine." Next thing I know its Tris' turn to get her schedule. "Beatrice Prior, but can you change my name to Tris in the system?" She ask I perk up and smile because she is using the nickname I gave her. "Sure thing." Tori says. Before she gets Tris her schedule she ask me my name. "Four Eaton"." You are new right Tris?" She nods." Great Four and you have the exact same schedule and your lockers are next to each other." We each smile at this. Yes! I get to spend the whole day with Tris for the next 9 months!

"Can you show Tris around?" "Sure thing!" I answer Tris chuckles slightly. I then blush realizing how eager I sounded. She then hands us each a schedule smiling. I look too see what my locker number is 164 so hrs is either 165 or 163. "Follow me" I say. Halfway there Lauren comes up to us I start to get ready to tell her to leave us alone, but then she pushes Tris into a locker. "What the heck Lauren!" she ignores me and says to Tris "Stay away from Four." Then storms away " Don't worry" I reassure her"She's so weak she couldn't kill a fly if she tried" I add. "You, Ok?" I say remembering her getting shoved into the lockers."Yeah" She smiles weakly at me. I can't believe the day she is having, especially since it is her first.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, or like 5 people. I am so sorry I have not been able to update I've been caught up in school and sports, and will try to update more regularly! Also I just wanted to let you know that I'm not the best writer considering I'm a sixlet (sixth grader) also I am basing Divergent Middle after my middle school!**

Tris POV,

Once we reach Fours locker he asks me which one is mine. I glance at my schedule and see it says 163."163." I reply. "Do you need help opening your locker?" He asks."Yeah. Thanks." I say with a smile which he returns. I then hand him my schedule. He easily unlock my locker for me.

Just as we are about to go to first period a boy comes up to us and says"Hey Four, who's this?" "Zeke this is Tris, Tris this is Zeke." Four says "Nice to meet you." I say. "You too."He responds."So are you gonna sit with us at lunch?" Zeke then adds. I look over at Four for an answer and find him staring at me. Zeke then smirks and says"Earth to in there buddy?" He says snapping his fingers snapping in front of Fours face."Oh, yeah what was the question?" I chuckle while Zeke smirks.

"As I was saying is Tris sitting with us at lunch today?" He says to Four raising his eyebrows. "Only if she wants to." he says while turning to me."Sure, I would love to!' I say with excitement since I get to spend time with Four. "Awesome." Zeke says still smirking at Four.

One glare from him gets Zeke to stop. "So," Four says breaking the silence," let's go to first hour."

After that we start heading first hour, which for us is spanish. IN the classroom there is three empty spots at the same table. When we approach the table Four introduces me to everyone. The ones that seem to stick are, Chris, Lynn,Will and Uriah. They all seem really nice and I think I'll get along with all of them.

The rest of the day goes by in a blur. All of my teachers seem to be pretty laid back except . Ugh. I am pretty sure she is planning world domination behind that desk! Well Four and I have got closer during the day. This not helping with my growing feelings for him. God help me!

Four Pov,

Once we reach our lockers I help Tris open her locker. Knowing her combo. might come in handy. Especially if, I don't know, ask her out on a date. I shake my head. I've literally met her about 20 minutes ago and have had thoughts about asking her out! Ugh!

Zeke then comes up to me and Tris and says," Hey Four, who's this?" "Zeke this is Tris, Tris this is Zeke." after that I get lost staring at Tris, as her and Zeke talk. I'm so lost I don't notice when Zeke asks me a question. "Sorry what was the question?" Zeke smirks while Tris chuckles. Oh no. Zeke is on to me. I should've known it would happen sooner or later.

"As I was saying, is Tris sitting with us at lunch?" I don't want to force her to sit with us so I say," Only if she wants to.", I look over at her as I say this. Please say yes, please say yes. I keep saying this over and over in my head till she answers. "I would love to" she says her voice filled with excitement. "Awesome" Zeke says, his smirk not leaving his face even for a second. "So, let's go to first hour." I say breaking the silence.

After introducing Tris to the "Gang" Zeke pulls me aside to talk. "Spill" He says, not wasting one second. " One, you sound like a girl, and two, ''IthinkIlikeTrisandImeanreallylikebutbeforeyousayanythingIwillnotmakemymove" I say with no breaths between. "What" Zeke says getting annoyed with me. I take a deep breath and say "I think I like Tris, and I mean really like, but before you say anything I will not make my move" after a slight pause I say "Yet, at least" Zeke brings back his smile and says "Well when you do make your move tell me. I Roll my eyes and say, "I will" "Good boy". He then walks back int the classroom before I can react.

I then let what happened sink in. I just told someone who is terrible with keeping secrets one of my biggest secrets. What if he tells her, and she doesn't like me back! Our friendship would ruined…...but it could also bring us to more than friends. A guy can dream,can't he. I then walk back into class. Let the long painful day begin.


End file.
